Undercover Lover
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing Glee. Will and Rachel sing a duet. Rachel has a plan to kiss Will. It makes Finn jealous. Better than it sounds. Please R&R.


It was a normal day at William McKinley High School. The Glee club were sat in the choir room, waiting for Will to arrive. Rachel was sitting staring at the ground, with tears in her eyes. Her and Finn weren't talking as they had an argument.

Finn was slouched back in his chair sitting next to Quinn and she was getting close to him. He didn't want her to be next to him, as he wanted Rachel. He had wished that they hadn't argued over stupid things.

Rachel smiled at herself though as she knew a way to make Finn jealous. She could flirt with Will, as she still liked him and Finn would be there watching. She went through her head and thought of what to say to her teacher. She glanced over at Finn and he met her gaze and smiled slightly. She looked away quickly and looked at the door.

As if on cue, Will entered carrying his bag and some sheet music. He set them down and went to the front of the room. He clapped his hands together and everyone looked at him.

"Good afternoon. Now this week's assignment is a duet. So pick your partner and get working. Any questions?" He asked smiling, resting his hands on his hips.

Everyone ignored his question and choose their partners. Mike was with Tina, Sam was with Mercedes, Kurt was with Santana, Lauren was with Puck, Artie was with Brittany and the last group was Finn and Quinn.

Rachel's heart sank and she put her head down and tried not to cry. She knew he would be back with Quinn and she would be forgotten. She felt her eyes filling with tears and she wiped them gently with the sleeve of her black sweater.

"Rachel?" Will asked concerned, as he saw his student on her own.

She looked up slowly, to see her favourite teacher walking towards her. He saw the tears in her eyes and he sat beside her, leaning in close.

"Are you okay?" He asked hugging her.

"Yes, I'm fine thanks Mr Schue," She tried to smile, but failed.

Will looked over at Finn to see him and Quinn laughing and singing together. He knew why she was upset and lifted her chin up with his hand.

"Come on. You're my partner," Will smiled, taking her hand and gripping it gently.

She closed her hand around his and felt the feelings for him resurface instantly. She walked over to the piano with him and he handed her some sheet music.

"Choose a song," He smirked slightly, as his hand brushed hers.

Rachel looked through the pile of paper and after looking at four songs, she found the perfect one. She looked at it hesitantly then handed it to Will. He glanced at it and his expression changed quickly.

"I love this song. Good choice Rach!" He chuckled.

He began singing it softly and she joined in. After they sang the first few lines, he stopped singing and looked at her.

"Are you ready to perform it?" He asked hopefully.

"I was born ready," She giggled and hugged him.

He hugged his student back and breathed in her scent. He then pulled away and smiled at her. Rachel then remembered what she had wanted to say to him. She pushed her butterflies aside and went for it.

"Mr Schue?" She asked.

"Yes Rachel," He smiled at her, looking in her eyes.

Rachel swallowed the lump in her throat and looked and Finn. He was still with Quinn and she was holding his hand as they talked. She looked back at Will, who was looking at her.

"I hope you know CPR, cause you take my breath away," She said seductively, playing with her hair.

Will felt his face getting hotter and Rachel saw him blushing. She giggled as he scratched the back of his head, and looked at her grinning. She wondered what he was thinking and then he faced her.

"Yes I do. And I wouldn't mind giving you CPR," He replied, grinning like a mad man.

Rachel was speechless. She had just flirted with her teacher, and he had flirted back. She knew she was blushing and she felt the butterflies in her stomach fluttering around. She felt her heart racing and she was pretty sure she was going to have a heart attack, afterall her teacher was flirting with her.

She looked at him and he knew what he was doing to her. He had to stop himself from laughing, as she was standing there frozen. She finally spoke and winked as she replied.

"Well, I wouldn't mind it either," She blushed.

She smiled to herself as she thought about it. She would be kissing the hottest teacher ever. She would be kissing Will Schuester. She so had to make a plan so she could kiss him. But it wouldn't really be a kiss, so neither of them could get in trouble with Figgins, Sue or the school board.

Will gazed at her and then looked around the room. Everyone had been singing and practising their duets. He looked at his watch and realised lesson 5 was about to start.

"Okay guys. I'll see you later after school," He said dismissing them.

They were all slowly leaving the choir room, obviously not wanting to go to lesson just yet. Rachel then stayed behind and waved at him.

"See you later Mr Schue," She smiled.

"I'll see you later Rachel," He smiled as she left the room.

As Rachel left the choir room, a brilliant idea hit her. And she knew it was going to work as it was Will. He would do anything to help someone so it was great.

* * *

><p>Will entered the choir room after school to see everyone on their phones. Everyone except Rachel... He looked around the room and saw she wasn't there. He looked at the students.<p>

"Does anyone know where Rachel is?" He asked.

Tina looked up at her concerned teacher and she smiled.

"I just saw her walking here. She should be here already," Tina stated.

"Yeah, I saw her too," Sam added.

"Well I'm going to go look for her. I'll be back in a minute," He said before leaving the room.

He looked out in to the corridor. He looked to the left and then to the right. His eyes caught sight of something on the floor. His heart almost stopped. He blinked a few times, not believing his eyes.

The next thing he knew, he was running towards the girl, who was lying on her side, with her long hair draped over her face. He was by her side immediately, turning her on to her back and shaking her gently.

"Rachel? Rach can you hear me?" He asked.

Rachel heard his concerned voice and tried not to move. Her plan was going to work if she kept her acting skills up. Will was now panicking and saw the corridor was empty. He knew what he had to do. He checked for a pulse at her neck. He sighed relieved, that she had one. He then put his thumb and index finger on her chin and his other hand on her forehead. He tilted her head backwards carefully.

Rachel was trying not to move. She was trying to keep her acting up, but the butterflies in her stomach were too much to take. She knew what he was going to do and she couldn't wait.

Will put his ear to Rachel's mouth and looked towards her chest. Rachel held her breath and waited. He couldn't feel anything or see her chest move. He didn't hesitate at all, as he knew what to do and he knew every second counts. And that brain damage started within four minutes if they didn't get oxygen. Rachel was trying to hold her breath a bit longer. What was taking him so long? He looked at his student's lifeless form. He was glad he had taken his first aid course and that he was certified in mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. He then pinched her nose gently with his left hand, giving him better access to her mouth and knelt down giving her a slow breath.

He felt sparks fly as his lips covered hers. He tried to forget what he felt for her and focused on his aim, to get her breathing again. Rachel felt the sparks too and tried to relax. Her chest rose and fell as she kept acting. Will waited a second and gave another breath. There was no movement from Rachel.

"Come on Rachel breathe," He urged.

Rachel heard his voice and wanted to stop acting, but she couldn't ruin the plan, not when it was going perfect. Will then leaned down again and gave her two more breaths. Just as he went to pull away, she opened her eyes. He quickly pulled back and looked confused.

"What?" He asked.

All she could do was smile at him and he instantly caught on.

"Was this all just a joke?" He asked raising his voice.

"Well you said you would and you wouldn't mind it," She remembered.

Will chuckled and stood up, brushing his pants down. He offered his hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Come on," He smiled as they made their way back to the choir room.

As they entered everyone looked at them. Will then handed Brad the sheet music.

"Okay get ready guys, cause one of you are going next," Will smiled.

Will then started singing as the tune began to 'Undercover Lover' By Kids In Glass Houses and Frankie Sanford. He began with the song and looked at Rachel as he sang.

"_I've tried so hard to tell you,  
>These things I've heard about you,<br>In your stars,  
>They tear you apart,<br>I've lied so hard to fool you,  
>All these things come back to haunt,<br>You in the dark,  
>They tear you apart,"<em>

He looked at her as she joined in with him.

"_I've had a good day,  
>Doing things the wrong way,<br>Had a good day doing things the wrong way,  
>Had a good day doing things the wrong way,"<em>

Rachel smiled as the next part made her think about her kiss with Will. Well it wasn't actually a kiss and she knew that.

"_You're my undercover lover,  
>You get your kicks for free,<br>And you won't ever find another,  
>Who's even half as good as me,<br>You're my undercover lover,  
>You get your kicks for free,<br>Now get away,"_

Will then stopped singing as Rachel sang the next line solo.

"_cause this is killing me,"_

Will then started singing his part. He looked at Rachel as she stood on the other side of the piano, smiling and waiting for her part.

"_The heat under your collar,  
>A waistband made of dollars,<br>Chills your heart,"_

Rachel then joined in singing from her heart.

"_It's somewhere to start,  
>You save to be a scholar,"<em>

Rachel then stopped singing again and waited.

"_And you read your books and squalor,  
>In the dark,"<em>

They both sang together again, their voices going together perfectly. Rachel looked at Finn and he looked jealous. She smiled and looked at her teacher.

_"We walk in the park,_  
><em>I've had a good day,<em>  
><em>Doing things the wrong way,<em>  
><em>Had a good day doing things the wrong way,<em>  
><em>Had a good day doing things the wrong way,<em>

_You're my undercover lover,_  
><em>You get your kicks for free,<em>  
><em>And you won't ever find another,<em>  
><em>Who's even half as good as me,<em>  
><em>You're my undercover lover,<em>  
><em>You get your kicks for free,<em>  
><em>Now get away,<em>

_Oh this is killing me,"_

They both finished the song and they stared at each other smiling. Will looked at her as the rest of the Glee club clapped quietly. Finn was extremely jealous and Rachel leaned over to Will.

"Thanks for saving my life," She whispered in his ear.

"Any time," He replied.

**Thanks for reading everyone. Thanks to my teacher for the help with this. Any way please review :D**


End file.
